custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Aliens
Hunter Aliens are a enigmatic space-faring group of Aliens, not known to inhabit any particular planet. (Author's Note: All words in bold is official to this species) History: As only a few indivduals have been spotted throughout the centuries, their history is close to none. The only instances record with contact with these creatures is three seperate events on Bara Magna after the shattering. All with the Vorox, or Skrall. No survivors were found alive, or in once piece. The percies History of the Hunter Aliens extend back to the creation of all. Originally they were a race of Humanoid tribal beings, however, they seemed to stick with a Tribal style as their technology progressed. Eventally, a great war between 100 tribes was fought on their home planet, threatening to destroy their race. When the Leaders of all the Tribes met at a peace summit, it was decreed that all Tribes must participate in yearly hunts on Alien worlds to prevent massive conflict again. Afterwards, the Tribes spilt up and dispersed throughout the Galaxy. After the summit, a grand council of ten elders known as the Supreme Elders were established to rule over all the Hunter Alien race. Biology: Very few facts are noted from the encounters with these aliens. Most are disorted due to the folk-tales of the Vorox and Skrall, but few true facts can be gleamed from such encounters.' Hunter Aliens are yellow, green, or shades of red in color (sometimes tan), and can recieve hundreds of wounds before dying. Hunter Aliens have varying heights. They are resiliant to energized protodermis. All three seen specimens are stronger than the average Glatorian (boasting a stat of 20 for strength), and can easily smash stone with their bare hands, and are skilled climbers.' It seems that these aliens have a strange resiliance to extreme heat and sub-zero temperatures, being capable to survive walking through fire (acording to a Skrall tale). One Skrall tale suggests that the Aliens have glowing green blood, and do not see as we do, being able to see a masterly hidden Baterra by seemingly no means. The Hunter Aliens also seem cabaple of breathing any sort of air. They feed every two days (also according to a Skrall tale), often from the corpses of their victims. They seem fairly similar to Glatorian, except for the fact that all three specimens seem to have hair-like appendeges on their heads. Underneath their masks, The Hunter Aliens have mandibles and dome-shaped heads. They also seem to have a indefinate lifespan, like the Great Beings. Hunter Aliens can mimic any language (or voices) they hear, however, they can can only repeat what the hear, unless they learn that specific language. Culture: Almost nothing is known about the Hunter Alien culture, but it can be guessed that the Hunter Aliens hunt sentiant beings for sport, as they often skin or decapitate their victims. 'Religion:' The Hunters have little known religion, however, they do believe in a "Black Warrior" to whom all Hunters must fall eventually. They are polytheistic, but their gods beside the Black Warrior are unknown. 'Naming:' All Hunters have a last name, which carries with them throughout their lives. Ussually, the name is of it's clan. To recieve a first name, a Hunter must pass their rite of passage at the coming of age. After making their first kill, the Hunter is given a Name. 'Rite of Passage:' As a Hunter progresses into Adulthood, (often reffered as the "Coming of Age") the Hunter must then be taken to a Hunting ground owned by that particular Tribe. Most Tribes have at least five Hunting grounds for their youngbloods to be tested on. Most are not on the same planet as the Hunter Tribe is living on. When taken to the Hunting Grounds, the young Hunter (at this point, referred to as a youngblood) is released to Hunt the beings in the area. Once they have made a Kill skilled enough to impress the present Elders, they will reward the youngblood with a name, and give the Hunter the Title Blooded, symboliysing their first kill. 'Tribes:' Often Hunters are found in Large Nomadic Space-Faring tribes. These tribes could contain 20-200 (unsure estimate) of Hunter Aliens, and are ruled by a council of three Elders, who answer to a chieftan who is elected by the three elders. When Hunting Time comes, most of the Tribe splits up into groups of 3-7, and depart to Alien worlds to claim hunting trophies. 'Government:' 'In Tribes:' In Tribes, The tribe is ruled by a council of three elders, who elect a Chieftan to rule the tribe. The Elders are in charge of overseeing Youngblood's right of passage, but when the entire tribe is forced to fight, or if a honorific event comes upon the tribe, it is the Chieftan's job to lead them in Hunt and War. The Chieftan also starts the Hunting season, failure to do so could result in his/her status being removed, and the Elders electing another Chieftan. 'For the Whole Race:' A skeleton government exists over the entire Hunter population, where a High council of ten Supreme Elders reside on the Hunter Homeworld. They hold supremancy on al laws and rule of the Tribes, and it is their duty to call the Tribes together once a Thousand years to make sure all the tribes are following the ancient agreement between the original 100 Tribes at the end of the great war. They also have the power to declare a tribe as "Bad-Blood", which exiles the tribe from the Hunter Society, and condemns the entire tribe to death. 'The Hunt:' Hunting, since the great war of 100 Tribes, has become a staple of Hunter Society. Every Year, every tribe splits into hunting packs of 3-7 Hunters and departs to Alien worlds to claim trophies for themselves. Ussally, a trophy will consist of a skull (with our without spine) or the skin of their prey. A hunt will go on untill either enough trophies to satisfy their hunting lust, or have decimated the population of the area they are hunting in. Unfortunatly for the species being hunted, it is ussually the later. 'The Rules of the Hunt:' All Hunters follow a strict code, the punishment for breaking any of the rules is being declared a Bad-Blood (a dishonorable death sentance), or honorable sucided. To break this code (even out of the hunt) is worthy of a death sentance. #'Hunt worthy game.' #'If you fail in the hunt, do not allow capture (means if one is to fail in the hunt, they are to self-detonate, and not be captured alive with equipment intact).' #'Never claim the kill of another Hunter.' #'Never kill one of our kind (sometimes ignored in self-defense).' #'Never kill while we can't be seen.' #'Never harm the innocent.' #'When hunting for food, take only the weak.' #'When finding wounded game by another hunter, and is dying without sport, show honor (little-known fact: if the "game" is still capable of being hunted by the Hunter Alien's standereds, then it is considered a joint trophy).' #'Never join anothers hunt without their permission.' #'If a foe defeats you in fair hunt and shows mercy, you are to treat them as equals. Either kill them or yourself, or treat them as equals worthy of your respect.' #'If any break these rules, they are no longer considered of our kind, and are to be killed on sight.' If a Hunter breaks any of these rules, they will most likely commit sucide (some exceptions exist of hunters merely being exiled for hundreds of years as punishment, or being forced out of their tribe). 'Death:' If a Hunter were to die in the case of war, or while not in the Hunt, the Hunter is often buried by the members of his tribe with honor. Most of the time, where they made their first kill. Important members are often buried with their weapons, armor, and trophies, signifying their importance. 'Language:' The Hunter Aliens have a complex verbal language, as well as a written one. It is made out of gutteral sounds, yet often clicking noises can be used as a alternate version as well. How it translates between is unknown. 'Example:' (notice, all words are written in written form, it would take me years to write it using a font. Words that are not in the source that I'm using will be substitued with english, otherwise, the spoken words would make no sense.) 1: "gkaun-yte mei'hswei, nanku s' hi ki 'aloun'" (Hello Brother, you are alive and well I see) 2: "sei, ki have nain-desintye-de over ki kv'var, Kainde Amehda are M-di chiva, gkei'moun."(Agreed, I have the pure win over my hunts, aliens are no test, all to easy.) Technology: The Hunter Aliens seem capable of space-travel, as they are not native to Bara Magna. The full extent of the Hunter Alien's technology is unknown, however, it is claimed that the Hunter Aliens have access to energy weapons, and invisibility. They also have been claimed to wear some armor, however, the full extent of this Armor is unknown. The Hunter Aliens posses a large range of weapons, such as remote controlled razor discs, explosive staffs, powerful bombs small enough to be part of their armor, yet powerful enough to destroy entire cities or small countries. Back-mounted plasma cannons are also popular weapons, and are capable of tearing through most material (organic and non-organic) with ease. Their blades are made out of a material not listed on the periodic table published by Weyland Corp (which consists of a considerable amount of elements), and is stronger than protosteel. Hunters wear limited armor, mainly to protect vital spots, and for decoration. They wear special mask that contain several vision types, such as a Thermal vision, Ultraviolet, EM field, and others. It also allows them to breath in space, and can is a very good helmet. Most of these masks often are designed to belly their personal tastes. Having their name etched on to it, or holy text inscribed on to their helmet is also popular. Each Hunter creates their own mask in time, resulting in most appearing unique. Known Individuals: *"Wraith" Appearances: None recorded. Trivia: *The Hunter Aliens are based of the Predators. *A member of the Weyland Corporation is inent on finding more information about these Aliens. *The Hunter Aliens are as old as the Great Beings. *The Hunter Aliens have encountered most races, except for beings inside the Matoran Universe (Mata Nui Construct), as they were not a planet, but a different being/place than normal space. Category:Sapient Species Category:Organic Species